Their Feelings and Past
by Mari Youma
Summary: These are poems I wrote about the YYH characters. Once called Life of the Forbidden Child but I added my other poems. Chap 1: Hiei. Chap 2: Yusuke. Chap 3: Kurama. Chap 4: Hiei again
1. Life of the Forbidden Child

Mari: Well, I wrote this free-verse poem because Hiei's past really  
interested me. So I decided to write about it. It's basically what happed  
in Hiei's past. I hope you like it.  
  
Life of the Forbidden Child  
  
I was born of ice, and embraced by fire.  
Because of that, I was abandoned  
And by the hands of my mothers best friend, Ruri  
I was thrown out of my home,  
Because of what I am  
The Forbidden Child  
  
I was given one thing before I was dropped  
The tear gem of my mother, Hina  
I keep it with me always  
  
A gang of thieves found me  
They found me interesting because of my gem  
They tried to take it from me  
But I wouldn't let them  
I was mine, no one else's  
Mine  
  
The thieves let me stay with them  
And I learned things from them  
But in time, I grew stronger then them all  
They feared me  
And they too abandoned me  
I was alone once again  
  
As I grew, so did my skills  
Soon many feared me  
But I met one who wasn't scared of me  
And I fought him, near the edge of the cliff  
And he cut the string that held my tear gem  
And it fell  
Over the cliff  
  
I couldn't go after it  
If I did  
The demon I was fighting would come after me and kill me  
So I quickly killed him  
But I couldn't find the tear gem  
The only thing from home that I had  
  
I went back to my home  
Where I was claimed forbidden  
People here fear me  
Because of what I am  
  
There was only one reason I came here  
To see my mother  
  
But I never found her  
All I found was a grave  
A grave with her name in it  
Standing in front of it,  
Was Ruri  
  
She didn't recognize me  
I asked her what happened to the person in the grave  
She answered that Hina had committed suicide  
After she had a half daughter, named Yukina  
And I knew why my mother killed herself  
Because of me  
  
Ruri asked my why I was here  
I said "No reason" and walked away  
Then she recognized me  
As the Forbidden Child  
She asked me if I was the Forbidden Child  
I didn't answer her and just walked away  
She knew it was me, and she chased after me  
But she didn't get far  
I disappeared before she could catch me  
And I left the place I was called Forbidden  
  
Now I have two things to find  
My tear gem  
And my sister  
But the only way  
Is to get a Jagan Eye  
  
But that won't be easy  
The surgery to get the Jagan is extremely painful  
That some people say that is was so painful  
People have ripped out there own eyes  
But forget that  
This is for my sister and my tear gem  
I have to find them  
  
As I lay on the table  
Waiting to get the Jagan  
There is a doctor standing above me  
He tells me that he has earplugs  
So he won't hear my screams of pain  
But I won't scream  
And when the machine came down  
And drilled into my very skull  
I did scream  
  
When I awoke  
I had bandages on my head  
I resolved to leave  
So I left  
The doctor tried to stop me  
And get me to pay for the surgery  
But I still walked away  
To find the two things important to me  
  
That is what I want to do  
Find my gem and my sister  
And if I found my sister  
I won't tell her who I am  
If I do, she will have the burden of me as family  
Me, a felon who has done many crimes  
She might take my mothers path  
If she found out who I am  
  
So I won't tell her  
I will watch her from a distance  
And keep her safe  
But I will not tell her  
For she is the only one I truly care for  
My sister...Yukina  
  
Mari: Well, did you like? I'm not sure if everything I said is true. But  
I did my best. If you like this please review. 


	2. My Friends

Mari: I like writing poetry, so I wrote one about Yusuke. And like I said  
in the summary, this used to be "Life of the Forbidden Child" but I'm  
adding other poems.  
  
My Friends  
  
All my life, I have never belonged  
No matter where I went.  
No one could accept who I am.  
I was an outcast.  
  
Then I met her.  
She was the only one who understood me.  
And we are safe with each other.  
We will always understand each other's problems.  
Because we are friends  
  
We will stand by each other.  
No matter what happens.  
Because we are best friends  
  
We have grown up together,  
We have known each other for a long time  
And we could never be more different  
She was a good student  
I was a bad one  
But even still, we were still friends  
  
People wonder why, or how we can stand each other.  
Sometimes, even I wonder the same thing  
And I'm sure she thinks the same  
But we still care for each other.  
And now, a lot of things have changed  
I have died and come back to life  
And because of that I have made even more friends  
We all vary in personality and none of us are the same  
But despite that, we are all friends  
  
I care for them all  
And if they were in trouble  
I would do anything I can to save them  
And they would do the same for me  
  
Now I have many friends  
And they all understand me  
And have accepted me for who I am  
And they like me because I am me  
And I like them because they are them  
  
But no matter how many friends I have  
None would be as close to me as her  
Even though she can be a pain  
And she can slap hard  
We will always be best friends  
No matter what  
My first friend...Keiko.  
  
Mari: Well did you like? Well, if you do, just push the little GO button  
down there. 


	3. Dwelling in the Past

Mari: Well, I wrote this at 11:30 pm. Scary huh? Well this is about  
Kurama's feelings about Kuronue's death. Hope you like. I like it.  
  
Dwelling in the Past  
  
Stealing an artifact  
That was the last thing we did together  
But while we escaped  
Someone cut his pendent  
His prized possession  
  
He went back to get it  
And I told him not to go  
But he said he needed it  
  
But it was a trap  
A trap set by our pursuers  
And he died in the trap  
But before he died  
He told me to run away  
Thus saving myself  
Not him  
  
Now, many years later  
I still feel the pain of regret  
For not saving him myself  
  
A fight against an imposter,  
Pretending to be him,  
Made me remember the pain  
Just after I had moved on  
  
But the imposter made a foolish mistake  
Exposing his true self  
This trick is an insult to his memory  
The imposter paid for his mistake  
With his life  
  
But making the imposter pay  
Will not remove the pain  
But a wise friend once said  
"There is no one, who does not carry scars on his heart. If there were  
someone in the world like that, he would be a shallow soul"  
  
His words made me feel better  
And dwelling in the past  
Is not what he wanted  
So, I must move on  
  
Mari: Anyone recognize the quote? Well, Hiei said it in the YYH Movie.  
Anyway, if you like this poem, please review! 


	4. My Decision

Mari: Has anyone ever noticed that in Terrible Truths, Yana said 'each  
other' and didn't get his soul stolen? I know he didn't say 'atsui' in the  
Japanese version but they could have at least changed the wording.  
sweatdrop Well anyway, this poem is about why Hiei doesn't want to tell  
Yukina that he is her brother. R&R!  
  
My Decision  
  
Why can't they understand?  
Why I don't want to tell her,  
Who I really am.  
  
I have explained it to one person  
I won't tell her because I am a felon  
I just want her to be happy  
That is what she deserves  
  
Everyone who knows keeps telling me,  
"Why won't you tell her you're her brother?"  
I usually don't answer directly.  
  
But they don't understand.  
They don't understand my past.  
Or why I am who I am.  
  
The decision I have made is part of my personality  
I'm secluded to many; I open up to no one  
My trust only goes to who deserves it  
What I have decided is the way I want it to be.  
It is my choice, no one else's  
  
She is happy not knowing  
Which is how I want her to stay  
Happy...  
  
Mari: This didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. sweatdrop By  
the way, does anyone know how to put bolds and italics and stuff on their  
profiles and in their stories? If you do, can you please tell me? R&R once  
again! 


End file.
